Incomplete Wish
by peanutbutter126
Summary: He told her to make wishes, so she did. All he did was grant the one he knew was the most important. NaruSaku.


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Incomplete Wish_

In the darkness, there was a light. It shed its glow for her path, guiding her, leading her. For a long time, it helped her find her way, warmed her, kept her company, made her feel safe.

-

"_Ne, ne, Sakura; it's Christmas!"_

"_I know, silly… why are you staring at me like that?"_

"_It's Christmas."_

"_I _know_."_

"_Make a wish, Sakura."_

"… _I don't believe in that stuff, sorry."_

"_But, but…"_

"_I smell something burning."_

"_Burn… noooo! The turkey…!"_

_-_

The light reminded her of something, someone. She had plenty of time to think and remember. She remembered the way he smelt, the way his grin was widest when she was there, how his arms were warm and comforting around her. How he loved her. How she loved him.

-

"_You dragged me all the way out here… for ramen."_

"_Of course! There's a new flavour, see?"_

"_Naruto… the war is raging, injured people are flooding the hospital – and here is the Hokage, having ramen."_

"_Yup!"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Ow! Sakuraaa! That hurt!"_

"_Don't you have any idea what you are doing, Naruto? I can't-"_

"_Sakura, calm down! Breathe. Relax."_

"… _I'm breathing."_

"_And you're stressing. Listen, Sakura, it'll be fine. Really. Don't worry."_

"… _You suck at this."_

"_Ne, just do what I'm doing. See, close your eyes… and make a wish."_

"_A wish?"_

"_Yup. Anything. I'll make it come true."_

"_You… are such an idiot."_

-

It had been there since she had lapsed into the Darkness. It was always there. Sometimes it was fainter, faded, further away than usual – but it was always there. No matter how long, what happened, it was always there.

-

"_Sakura, I really don't like this."_

"_It's fine, Naruto. You need me."_

"_It's _dangerous._ You should stay at the camp…"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_HAI!"_

"_Stop being so sexist!"_

"_What – I – I'm not sexist! Sakura, I… I'm worried. He… he'll be there."_

"_I'll be _fine_, silly. Don't worry. We'll be together."_

"_What if we get separated?"_

"_We won't."_

"… _Wish for it, Sakura."_

"_Not that again! Why don't you wish for it?"_

"_Because I know I'll put more effort into granting your wish!"_

"_Oh really now?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Okay then…"_

"_Y-you're really going to wish?"_

"_Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!"_

"… _I'm being very quiet."_

"… _I wish…"_

-

Yes, the light had always been there…

And then it vanished.

She lost her way. She fell. She turned around in confusion, in fear. It crushed her.

And she woke.

-

It took her a week to pull herself together, to gather enough courage to visit him. She saw him… or rather, his name.

She ran her fingers down the cold marble, tried to find him. For a moment, she thought she felt his hand brushing against hers, but then she blinked away something wet from her eyes and he wasn't there anymore.

The medics told her he had been there by her side for a long time since she fell into the coma. He had been there to hold her hand and tell her of his day and keep her up to date. Now and then, he had left to intercept the enemy forces, but when he came back, regardless of his injuries, he always staggered to her room before doing anything else.

"_I'm back,"_ he always whispered.

He had been her light.

Then, one day, he hadn't come back.

But by the time the light finally faded and she woke, that day had been months ago, and he had left her behind.

She rested her forehead against the stone and gazed at the dark reflection of her hollow eyes.

"Naruto…"

"_Make a wish, Sakura…"_

"I wish…

"_Anything…"_

"I wish you were still here with me."

She waited, waited even when the sky started to cry and so did she. Waited, because she knew he was slow and would probably take a long time. Waited, because she didn't want to believe that waiting was futile. Waited, because he had promised her and she didn't want to make him break a promise.

"_I'll make it come true…"_

"… Liar."

-

"_Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!"_

"… _I'm being very quiet."_

"… _I wish… I wish for you to always love me. Love me forever."_

"… _Granted."_


End file.
